Bare metal recovery is the process of re-building a machine when the machine fails due to catastrophic failure of the boot disk. Typically, the failed disk is replaced and then special recovery software is run that allows the image of the original disk to be copied from a backup image to the new hard drive and the system is restored. The recovery software must boot and be able to access the new hard drive as well as access the backup image. This means that the recovery software must have appropriate drivers for a large variety of hardware. In some cases the system being recovered may be obsolete and it may be difficult to build a bootable image. In other cases the process of repairing the hardware may require the replacement of components for which the drivers in the backup image may not be correct.